parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Akita Neru
Akita Neru (亞北ネル) is an officially recognized derivative. The term "Derivative" is used here to describe a fanmade VOCALOID character that is based on an already existing character. History On October 14 of 2007, when the Miku-movement was on the rise beyond expectations, a Japanese TV station suddenly broadcasted a program that stereotyped Miku users as "anime freaks without stable work experience". Three days later Miku's pictures became unsearchable on main search engines such as Google and Yahoo! Japan, and in the following two days, Miku's article was deleted from the Japanese Wikipedia. This news became widespread or "flamed up" (炎上した) on 2ch bulletin boards with the rumor that an advertising agency which had a strong influence in the Japanese music industry was behind the series of "anti-Miku negative campaign" in an attempt to purge Miku and indie musicians from the music trend. Then numerous comments were posted which denied the rumor or "put off the fire" (消火する) followed by the phrases "飽きた、寝る。" (Got bored. Going to bed.) or "寝る、お前らも寝ろよ。" (Gonna go to bed; you should too.). Yet those comments drew nothing but negative responses from 2ch netizens. The contributors were branded as "puppets of the agency". The netizens joked about the "puppets" and made a spoof character for these posts as "Akita Neru". Google and Yahoo! Japan announced that the search failure was a technical problem and had nothing to do with the advertising agency or the TV program. The Wikipedia page removal was the result of copyright violation, which also had no relation to the agency.1 Still the rumor about the "Miku-hating agency" persists within the Japanese fandom presently. On April 1, 2008, Crypton adopted Neru as an official derivative character of Miku.2 Initial concept art Finalized concept art Concept Smith Hioka, an illustrator, finalized the concept art of Neru and she came to represent the tsundere culture of VOCALOID. Neru officially has no defined voice, however this has not prevented users from attempting to give her one. In some cases Neru has the voice of a boyish-sounding girl, while some people have assigned her to Miku's default voice, but in a higher octave. Although people use the higher pitched voices as a representation of Neru, her voice has been portrayed in -Project DIVA- 2nd as being a lowered version of Miku. Another suggestion also uses Rin. This was first used in Nanameue-P's HONEY PV, Neru has a singing voice that better matches her aesthetics. Etymology Her name is a play on words: Akita (亞北) is taken from "飽きた" or "get bored" while Neru (ネル) is from "寝る" or "go to bed". She is regarded as a "BOUKALOID" (in Japanese, 防火ロイド or 防火LOID) - a play on words. It literally means Fireproof-loid and has the same pronunciation as VOCALOID in Japanese. Appearance Neru's design is similar to that of Hatsune Miku. She has blond hair consisting of an odd length of short and long, the long hair is styled into a left side-ponytail held by a blue futuristic ribbon. This does not need to physically touch Neru's hair to keep it in place. She has a stray hair at the top of her head and nose length bangs, her eyebrows are thick and her eyes are tsurime (upward-pointing) eyelids/eyelashes. On her left upper arm is the red mark "DEN2", its significance is currently unexplained and said to stand for the "anti-Miku advertising agency", rumored to be a supposedly-powerful entity in the music industry of Japan. Due to this, details were intentionally withheld for the safety of Neru's creator. Her top is grey in color and sleeveless with a yellow hem, below her yellow necktie is a triangular cut that shows her navel and the back has two circular holes. The rest of her attire is black with yellow trim. She wears detached sleeves, a pleated skirt with bike shorts and thigh boots. On her left thigh is a garter purse that holds a yellow clamshell cellphone which is presumed to be a Motorola V3X. Relations # Hatsune Miku: Source of inspiration # Akita Nero: Younger brother Gallery Akita.Neru.600.349180.jpg Akita.Neru.600.349196.jpg Mmd miku neru and teto by marshmallow katana-d6xvyok.png VOCALOID.600.182086.jpg VOCALOID.600.328500.jpg VOCALOID.600.328503.jpg VOCALOID.600.328506.jpg VOCALOID.600.531214.jpg VOCALOID.600.845954.jpg snow_neru_by_lukesakurai-dcf9orn.jpg v3_design_by_lukesakurai-dceo98n.jpg VOCALOID.600.86597.jpg project_diva_arcade_future_tone_default_neru_by_wefede_d7zncq9-pre.png project_diva_arcade_future_tone_ethnic_neru_by_wefede_d80demu-pre.png club_girl_neru_by_wefede_dapvfx4-pre.png d5niixf-608db33b-0a74-4581-8bee-cb9a788c0035.jpg d4w52ld-d95f8823-3b08-4d98-8028-9a76bafbd22a.jpg mmcw__akita_neru_by_reach_is_beast_d5u0zzz-fullview.jpg don_t_forget____by_reach_is_beast_d5pgvkm-fullview.jpg one_day_left__by_reach_is_beast_d5pzaa6-fullview.jpg lost_in_paradise_by_reach_is_beast_d5p4hov-fullview.jpg special_announcement_regarding_neru_reacts__by_reach_is_beast_d5pkpzj-fullview.jpg neru_reacts_is_back__by_reach_is_beast_d5q465q-fullview.jpg d5o6ync-ef35731d-55fc-40cb-90ff-e89b779f6e01.jpg d5nkww9-df6e4c90-19ea-4f0a-9461-c2cfc4b92741.jpg d5nkydg-672c123a-0a1f-44ec-b96d-a4318234e9a0.jpg d5nguko-9a353189-59aa-40a1-ae4a-a6e87b96afb0.jpg d5nqg09-a2a12c96-503b-4661-89cf-707d37e0c3c7.jpg d5lr52k-bf2f8d00-6b58-45db-ab79-2226f9c39bb1.jpg d5mhzq0-6be2b794-a866-4fbb-b18d-5f714e822158.jpg d5nqfi4-168f4fec-d408-4f53-8d04-506ffe16635f.jpg d5ib2hh-9aa6f43b-2862-4264-b2f2-743d8f9823b9.jpg d5lp1sy-f61b918e-480a-4132-b606-0821587c499b.jpg d5ib4c3-54f28aa1-741e-4db4-bdd9-1bf521224d87.jpg d5id1xb-5eb8d782-eb4f-47aa-8393-6ce81ee2be6a.jpg Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Girls Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters